A Different Road
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Based loosely on inkmonkeys's fic "Severus Snape Hogwarts dropout". Severus Snape has left Hogwarts intending to leave magic behind after the humiliation at the end of his fifth year. Someone has other ideas though.
1. A New Start

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Based loosely on inkmonkeys's fic "Severus Snape Hogwarts dropout". Severus Snape has left Hogwarts intending to leave magic behind after the humiliation at the end of his fifth year. Someone has other ideas though._

_So I read this and thought it was terribly unfair that Severus would have to give up magic because of a few bullies, so I had to remedy that and this fiction came up. He is going to be more bitter and angry because of what he had to give up no matter how his life turns out. However he will not join Voldemort, he will be more violent than seen in canon but he is a trained soldier here in addition to potions master, he will not teach at Hogwarts, ever._

_His relationship with Dumbledore is not going to be very good. In fact Severus hates him and that I don't see changing any time soon, he blames the headmaster for what happened to him. I am going with the memories Severus gave to Harry in DH not what he said to him in PoA about the so called prank when Black tried to kill him. Here it took place in fifth year and with that and the humiliation at the lake at the end of the year it just was the breaking point. He does have allies, strong ones too and that will be shown in the first chapter in fact._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: A New Start:

Hogsmeade: June 1976:

Aberforth Dumbledore looked over at the middle aged witch seated at one of his tables, he still thought her lovely with her dark black hair done up in a perfect bun, her pale milky skin still unlined and normally bright green eyes behind her square glasses. She was clad in green robes under her brown cloak and she did not look in a good mood. In fact she was wishing to get drunk and the fact she was not at the school showed how angry she was. Aberforth knew who she was angry at, his brother and he was smart enough not to go to her, he looked like his brother, same eyes, face but with shorter shoulder length hair and a trimmed beard both in gray.

He was mad at his brother too, seems he had done nothing to stop young Severus Snape was it? Yes the Snape boy from leaving the school, his pet Gryffindors had run off yet another promising youth and he was getting tired of how his brother ran the school. Yet what could he do? He was not loved like his blasted brother who did not deserve any of it, he considered his brother a blasted fraud most of the time. He watched as Nicolas Flamel entered the pub, nothing unusual to that, he must have gone to a meeting with his brother. He went back to cleaning as Nicolas sat down by McGonagall and started to talk with her. He saw her take out a letter and show it to Nicolas but thought nothing of it, probably something his brother wanted done after all.

Spinner's End: June 1976:

Severus felt free, well freer than he ever had as he sat in his little room in Spinners End. His mother had been right to leave the magical world, what good had it done her after all? He had his OWLs and legally his wand was his, he still had it and was intending on sending it to Black, after all the bastard deserved the guilt of forcing him out. Getting up he headed downstairs to the kitchen to help his mother make dinner, she looked so tired and he knew why, his father was dying and nothing could be done to save him. He could at least brew pain reliever potions for the man and that seemed to keep help him.

Severus took a bottle to the living room and handed it to his father, once a strong man he was a shadow of his former self. He was all skin and bones and his brown hair was lank and stuck to his head, his nose was more prominent now and it was clear where Severus got his hooked nose and thin lips, his lank black hair and eyes were his mother's. He tucked the blanket around his father and stoked the fire even though for him it was hot in the living room. His father was not going to get cold on his watch, he felt guilty not being here this last year and did not know how sick his father was until he came home. Tobias was doing better at least with the pain relievers Severus brewed for him, his mother could brew but not as good as he.

"So ye quit Hogwarts did ye?" Tobias said as soon as he downed the potion.

"Yes sir, there were two attempts on my life this year and it is clear the Lily has turned her back on good society as far as I can see." Severus replied.

"Damn shame, and ye a smart lad too." Tobias said leaving off coughing for a moment, "ye deserve a good education, ones like those do not know what kind of person ye are, how smart ye are."

Many in the magical world assumed that a muggle and a witch could not love each other. That a happy family could be had in a poor home, sure Tobias was a strict and hard-nosed man but he was fair to his son and loved him dearly. He might use the strap on his boy but he only did it to correct him and thankfully he rarely needed to as Severus was such a good kid. Severus helped his father with his dinner, mostly broth and some white bread and juice as that was all he could keep down. After dinner Severus sat down to study the pamphlets for muggle schools to see which would take him at this late date.

He looked up as someone knocked on the door and his mother went to get the door. His eyes went cold as he saw the head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall at the door with another man beside her. She was clad in a muggle suit twenty years out of date and her dark hair was still up in a bun. The man by her side was clad in a well cut navy pinstriped suit, his crystal hair cut to just below his ears. Severus stood as these two came into the room and his mother brought in two chairs from the kitchen for them to sit on. They sat and Tobias sat up as best he could on the couch.

"I was not sure ye would come." He said, "my son is thinking of throwing away his talents because of some bullies in your school miss."

"I am ashamed of those boys, they had no right to do what they did." McGonagall said.

"If you think I will go back to Hogwarts I would rather die first!" Severus snarled.

"Ah no _mon enfant_." The man said , "I wish to have you as my apprentice, if you would be so honored."

"I am sorry sir but who are you?" Severus asked.

"Ah I am sorry, Nicholas Flamel at your service, I was visiting Hogwarts and the mutterings of a certain pretty professor caught my attention, she had a letter and so I invited myself along here."

"Letter, mother did you write professor McGonagall?" Severus asked his mother.

"I did son, gave her a piece of my mind I did." Tobias replied.

"Rightly too, you were treated badly and Albus was cruelest of all." McGonagall replied.

"I have no money to pay you." Severus said quietly.

"No need, I do take on apprentices now and then." Flamel replied.

"My father is dying of cancer." Severus said, "I can't leave him."

"He can come, mayhap we can find a cure for him no?" Flamel said, "do say yes."

"I would like to learn from you master Flamel." Severus replied.

It was settled, Severus would learn from Flamel, Severus smiled, he had one of the rarest chances in his young life, something no-one he knew had. He had gone from outcast at Hogwarts to apprentice of Flamel and he would become the greatest wizard he could, those at Hogwarts would never know what hit them when he was fully trained, he would be far more powerful than Black or even Potter or Evans. He would show them all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Penshurst: September 1976:

Eileen tucked a lock of her black hair back from her face and looked down at Tobias sitting up on the fainting couch. He was looking better, he had gained weight and so far the potions Severus had been working on with Pernelle Flamel (as she was the potions master in the Flamel family) were working wonders and it looked as if his father would live. Severus had started to bloom and a lot of the bitterness had left his face. He had even started talking to Petunia Evans and was writing her, he found she was interesting and down to earth and smart too. He realized most of his fascination with Lily had been because she was a witch, but that was the only thing they ever had in common. Petunia was far more interesting though she was a muggle she was witty and smart and someone he could talk or write to.

"So couldn't get one Evans girl going for the other?" Tobias teased his son getting him to blush a bit, "eh Petunia a better lass than that stuck up red headed one."

"Stop teasing the boy Tobias." Eileen said handing him a cup of tea, "he is happy now you know."

"Well I did send back Lily's letter with a few hexes." Severus smirked, "I would love to see her open that letter."

"Severus is that kind to do?" Pernelle said coming in and glaring at the younger wizard, her crystal hair was done up in a bun and she was clad in a navy robe with a crisp white apron, "I know she hurt you."

"More than that, stood up for the enemy." Severus said, "it would not surprise me if Potter and company joined with the dark lord, he is just their type."

Pernelle could not say anything about that, she knew Severus had his reasons to hate Potter and his gang. They were the worst sort of boys and it did not help matters that the headmaster seemed to support them in their deviant behavior. With Severus gone it seemed open war had been set at Hogwarts and for once it was the Gryffindors were on the receiving end for driving another student from Hogwarts. Severus's very open departure from Hogwarts had not gone over well at all as he was a very talented wizard and though he did not have many friends other students were wondering when they would be targeted like Severus had been.

There was more, Nicholas had gotten the whole story about the werewolf incident and he was furious to say the least. Not that there was a werewolf at Hogwarts but that Severus had been punished and three boys who should have been were not. He had marched up to Hogwarts and though he never did tell Severus what he did Dumbledore had sent a form apology to Severus and vowed to stay away from him from that time forward. It was not much but Severus would take what he could get. He finished his letter and called his black owl Mercury and attached the letter to his tail to take it to Petunia. Then he got up to head to his next lessons for the day while his father rested while his mother read to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is the first chapter, if anyone deserved to have a good life and end up with a chance to make it, Severus is it. He will not go back to Hogwarts and though he is writing to Petunia he is not going to date her, they will be good friends and that is it. _

_So let me know what you think!_


	2. Masteries and Marriage

Chapter Two: Masteries and Marriage:

London England: July 1978:

Severus straightened his fine black robes for the umpteenth time that morning as he stood nervously waiting for the results of his potions. He had studied hard these past few years and was taking his first mastery in potions with a complicated healing potion he hoped would win him the coveted master's robes and degree. He was well trained in all forms of magic, from potions to defense to transfiguration and alchemy to charms and even Technomancy, a rather new form of magic that was less than two hundred years old. He had trained in muggle self defense with sword, hands feet, muggle rifles and handguns and his very favorite, throwing knives.

He was with his parents and fiancé, something he had not thought he would have at such a young age. She was two years older than him and already had written a book called _A Guide to the Magical World_ that was written mainly to help muggleborn and those not raised in the magical world fit in and become an active part of the magical world. Charity Burbage was, like him a halfblood, her mother was muggleborn and her father was of the prestigious Burbage family that went back nearly as far as families like the Longbottoms and Malfoys. She was tall, shapely with her dark blond hair done up in intricate braids, she was clad in robes of navy blue and when Severus looked over at her she smiled at him. Merlin he knew he was lucky to get such a beauty as her, he knew he was ugly though she did her best to tell him he was not.

"Severus they are ready for you." Nicholas said at the door.

"Yes master." Severus said walking forward his legs feeling like led.

"Ye will do fine." Tobias said clad in robes of navy blue himself over his muggle clothing, "ye are a smart lad an they will see that."

"Thanks dads." Severus muttered.

He walked through the door and into the chamber beyond. It was not a large chamber and had only a table at the top where several masters sat. One he saw was Horace Slughorn and he had a hard time not snarling at his former head of house. The man looked exactly as he remember, short, fat, bald with a large white mustache clad today in robes of dark green under his black master robes. Severus wondered if he was here to keep him from his dreams, he knew the man was completely under the thumb of Albus Dumbledore, a man he thoroughly despised nearly as much as the dark lord Voldemort. He stood tall and straight before the board and waited to see if he would get his masters and prove to the magical world once and for all not only did he deserve to be here but had a right to be a master as it where here too. He had his answer an hour later as he headed from the chamber, his new master robes draped over his high collared inner robes.

"You got it." Charity said running up to him, "I knew you could do it!"

"Now no-one will dare say I am not worthy of this world." Severus said kissing her, "now I really am worthy of you my love."

"You always were you daft man." Charity said, "I love you, you lovely man."

"I say this calls for celebration, got a bit of a party set up fer ye." Tobias said and at the raised eyebrow from his son, "well ye are so smart and talented and trained under the best it was clear ye would get it."

"Thanks dads." Severus said hugging his father.

"I am so proud of you Severus." Eileen said giving him a fierce hug.

"Thank you mother." Severus said smiling warmly down at her.

"Well, that is the first of your masteries down." Nicholas said slapping him on the back, "no doubt you will have much more when I am done with you!"

"I hope so master." Severus replied.

The group walked from the chambers in the ministry of magic used for registering masteries and other magical degrees. Severus loved how his new robes billowed perfectly and he smirked as he saw Potter and his gang here, oh this would be good when he realized Severus outranked him now! James Potter was shorter than him by two inches and his hair stuck out every which way. He had square glasses on his nose and hazel eyes, by him was the tall stocky form of Sirius Black with long shaggy near black hair and gray eyes. Next was Remus Lupin, he had tawny hair blue eyes and was already starting to age, then last was Peter Pettigrew, a pudgy man with blond hair and blue eyes. Only Black and Potter had the training robes of Aurors and they watched stunned as Severus walked by them, and to the surprise of everyone Nicolas stopped to speak to them.

"A sad day to see the Auror department stoop to take the likes of you." Nicolas said coldly, "I know your father James Potter, pity you could not have turned out as noble as him."

"I am going to be an Auror and fight you know who." James said getting Severus to smirk evilly at him, "think that is funny do you?"

"You are going to fight him, when you cannot say his name?" Severus said, "at least call him the dark lord, it is what he is and what I fight against." He looked over at Remus who flinched, "come to register your pet have you? That is on the next floor."

"How dare you!" Sirius snarled ready to draw his wand.

"Draw your wand and you will be shipped to Azkaban tonight." Charity said coldly, "you are out of your league Black, mummy and daddy will not lift a finger to help you now."

"Let's go, no need to deal with such as these." Eileen said, "we have much to do."

The group walked by the four wizards who did not have anything to say to them. They had thought they had seen the last of Severus when he had left Hogwarts only to find out he had been apprenticed to Nicolas Flamel of all people. Their last years at Hogwarts had not been fun, most of the school was against them and blamed them for what Severus had done, they had lost popularity and were feared not respected in the school. They had their map (each one had a copy) and ways to keep others from coming near them to harm them and had used them quite extensively. Still it galled Black mostly that such a poor ugly boy could end up in a better position than he, he was now an outcast, disowned and if not for getting into the Auror corps he would not have anything at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saint Paul's Cathedral: December 25 1978:

Severus was in awe, first off he was getting married, second how on earth had Nicolas managed to arrange so he could be married on Christmas in this beautiful church? True it was early in the day but still to be here and to be wed was amazing. It was not a large wedding, just under fifty people, Charity's parents, Severus's parents, Charity's brother and wife and the Flamels. As was custom for magical weddings kept over from days before Christianity came to England Severus was clad in robes of white as was his father and Nicolas who stood with him as father and best man. The priest was in his best vestments and those watching were clad in their best robes too.

Severus had eyes only for Charity who was in a stunning gown of white, the bodice was shot with silver and the full sleeves and skirt were trimmed with silver. She had a silver tiara with emeralds and sapphires and she carried a bouquet of red and white roses. She looked lovely, her blue eyes warm as they looked up on her tall and noble wizard. She stopped before Severus and smiled up at him and he very nearly melted then and there. He hardly remembered the vows he said that day but he remembered always the look of love on Charity's face as she looked up at him. He did look forward to spending the rest of his life with her, he loved her so and knew he was so very, very lucky indeed.

The reception/ Christmas party later that day was a very formal but fun event. Severus was clad in his best robes, all black and Charity was in robes of blue that matched her eyes. As this party was political as well as for fun the Potter and Black families were here. Sirius he saw stayed close to Charlus, an older wizard with his once dark hair streaked with gray, by his side was his wife Dorea her hair still dark and eyes a bright blue. They were clad in robes of red and by them in simple navy robes was Remus looking a bit tired and ill, what was surprising was Pettigrew was not there, he wondered where that waste of space could be. He turned and saw Lucius Malfoy, the tall silver blond heir of house Malfoy walking to him with Narcissa Malfoy nee Black on his arm. Both were in rich robes of green, his a dark green hers a lighter green that went well with her honey blond hair.

"Severus it is good to see you." Lucius said, "I was sad to see you had to leave Hogwarts but glad to see you landed on your feet."

"Master Flamel has been very good to me." Severus replied, "this is my wife Charity."

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Snape." Lucius said, "my wife Narcissa."

"Hello Severus, you look well, Charity you did well in marriage, Severus is a good man, not bad looking either." Narcissa said.

"He refuses to believe he is rather dashing." Charity said.

"How are you dealing with my ex-cousin here?" Narcissa asked Severus.

"Enjoying his discomfort, he had to have done something quite bad to get disowned, ah but Regulus is here, he is always good for conversation." Severus replied.

The new heir to the Black family had made his entrance, he was clad in rich robes of dark blue trimmed in silver that matched his eyes. He was a handsome youth, his hair was cut shorter than his brother's and fell over his forehead. He saw his brother then looked around the room and saw Severus and walked up to him, the snub was seen by many and Sirius barely kept his temper. Regulus shook the hand of the youngest potions master in three hundred years, a newly married man and apprentice of the great Nicolas Flamel. This was the icing on the cake for Severus, he had power, honor and in time would have wealth while Sirius Black had nothing, not even family now. Severus knew he was being petty but it felt good to see Sirius as the outcast now having to look up to an ugly yet talented boy like him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Severus lay next to his wife under warm covers both naked and drowsy after an evening of lovemaking. Charity snuggled next to her strong thin husband and traced a hand down his bare chest feeling the course hairs there and running her hand further down to his abdomen getting him to grunt and look over at her smiling at her the firelight dancing on his pale skin. She ran a hand lower getting him to gasp in pleasure as she worked her magic making him aroused and ready for another round. He showed her how much he loved her and later, he fell back gasping and thoroughly pleased. He looked over at Charity, her blond hair down and saw the love in her eyes and he felt it too.

"I love you." He said to her, "you are so beautiful."

"I love you to Severus, I am lucky to have such a wonderful wizard as you." She replied, "shall I show you just how much I love you?"

"Of course my dear." Severus said watching as she got up, "where are you going?"

"To run a bath my dear." Charity replied, "come on you."

Severus rose and Charity studied her tall handsome wizard, from his thin frame with knotted thin muscles under his pale smooth skin to his face and his long limbs. He in turn took in his wife, tall shapely with feminine padding in all the right places. She was not too thin, not like so many muggle women, Merlin the muggle world was strange to think a man wanted a stick figure for a wife. No Charity was just right, soft and yet strong at the same time and he loved her for it. She drew a hot bath and sat in the water with her husband, she washed his hair, something he enjoyed very much and of course things went even further in that bath. Later they lay clean and tired in bed wrapped in each other's arms content, warm and happy to have each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there you go, Severus has the first of many masteries. I would think that Flamel would be very interested in both magical and muggle things, and so would be interested in Technomancy. Now Severus does not know why Sirius left his family, if he did he would go a bit easier on him. Or not. As his reception/ Christmas party is important as he is the apprentice of a great man and wizard he would have needed to invite the politically connected, James just came with his mother and father as he had to show. To not show would have really made him look petty as there are so many who do not like him for driving the talented master Snape from Hogwarts._

_Anyway do review and let me know what you think!_


	3. Funerals and Births

Chapter Three: Funerals and Births:

Penshurst: May 1980:

Severus stood by the plot of land and looked down at the coffins before him, he was still hurting from his battle with the dark lord but he had saved Petunia. He had not been able to save Mr. or Mrs. Evans and that hurt more than anything else could. He had given Petunia a two way mirror to contact him if she was in danger and she had called stating her parents were being attacked. Severus had showed up and saw death eaters surrounding the muggle farm house. He had charged in and had fought hard, Fabian and Gibbon Prewett were there with him. They had fought hard, Fabian and Gibbon had killed ten death eaters before Voldemort came and finished them off, but not before he was wounded.

Severus had turned after killing three death eaters of his own to face the evil dark lord, he saw a pale snake faced man with red eyes clad in robes dark as night. Severus had battled the dark lord as best he could, he had managed to wound the dark lord, cutting him across the face with a well aimed _Sectumsempra_ and he found the dark lord did bleed red. Of course the _Cruciatus_ curse the dark lord used had hurt badly as had the bone breaking curse used on his arm. The dark lord had been ready to finish him when Petunia showed some real courage and aimed a rife at him and shot at him, her shot missed and she would have been next to die but by this time Aurors came streaming in and the dark lord had to flee. Now Severus stood by the coffins with Petunia and her husband, an average height stocky man with dark hair and matching mustache.

"I am sorry." Severus said a tear making its way down his face. "I tried to save them I did."

"Not your fault, you did what you could." Vernon said stiffly, "why the ruddy hell did that dark lord attack your parents Pet?"

"Because he is a coward who likes to cause pain." Charity, heavy with twins said standing by Severus, "he is pure evil, and likes to watch the world burn."

"Like Hitler and Stalin did?" Vernon asked.

"Just like that, only he has magic, though if you were quiet enough you could take him out with a sniper scope." Tobias said, "bastard has to pay for what he has done."

"How do you deal with the, that world?" Vernon asked Tobias.

"Well when all is said and done they are as human as you and I." Tobias replied, "just with some extra powers, well they can't blow up the world like us, maybe kill a few here and there but we, we can blow up cities with one bomb."

"Makes since, still this killing, I hate it." Vernon replied.

"Don't we all." Severus said.

Vernon was not too sure about magic, he had seen the good things it could do, how the potions Severus had created with his master Flamel had cured Tobias. Yet there was darkness and ugliness in the magical world too and right now that evil was in the form of Voldemort and his death eaters. Still there was lots of good and Severus was one of the queen's subjects just like him. He had come to save the Evans and had saved his own dear Pet, he could not stay angry at a world that had problems just like his did. He would do his best to give this world a chance, though he did hope none of his children ended up magical, it was really a dangerous world this magical world after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

St. Mungos London England: July 30 1980:

Severus paced the waiting room of St. Mungos waiting for news on Charity, his wife, she was in labor and he was consigned to the waiting room with his mother and father and both Flamels who were honorary grandparents. Today he was clad not in his black robes but in jeans tucked into his heavy buckled black dragonskin boots, his black leather jacket hung over a chair and he had on a black tee shirt. He so loved to thumb his nose at traditional Wizarding wear when he could get away with it. One could clearly see on his left forearm a Crucifix tattoo, his father had got one as well and looked as healthy as his son did though he kept his hair short and though clad in jeans and boots he wore a red button up shirt and navy waistcoat.

"This waiting is getting to me." Severus said, "I hope she has them today."

"She will, your children are not going to be the ones in the prophecy." Eileen said putting a hand on his knee, then seeing four men enter the area, "and try not to make a scene, they are here."

"I will try." Tobias said, "but if I break a few noses with my son's help well they deserve it."

"No fighting, you are better than they are." Pernelle said fixing the men with a glare.

"Yes ma'am." Severus said.

"Oh I can fix any broken bones." Nicolas said then at a glare from his wife, "right, no fighting, what would Charity think?"

Severus looked over at a frazzled James Potter and sneered, he hated Potter but with the prophecy hanging over both men, and the Longbottoms who were down the hall they had a reason to at least try to work together. The men saw Severus nearly at the same time he saw them, he rose and faced them a smirk on his face. He was so much better than they were, he had faced the dark lord just as many times as they had but he had been alone and had to fight his way out, he had given Voldemort a black eye and a wicked scar as well the last time he fought with him. Yet even with all that he thought to the prophecy Dumbledore had told to him, the Potters and Longbottoms,

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

"So what are you doing here?" James asked. "Are not your children due tomorrow?"

"Waiting for my son and daughter to be born." Severus replied, "how do you enjoy being married to Lily?"

"Still pining for her are you?" James said getting Severus to laugh.

"Why would I pine for _her_? I found someone who understands me and cares for me. Someone who does not pretend to be anything than what she is."

"Don't you speak ill of Lily." James hissed.

"When is the last time she saw Petunia?" Severus asked.

"It's not safe, you should know that." Sirius snapped back.

"And yet I see her and went to the funeral of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I have been there for Petunia, has Lily?" Severus said.

"Mr. Snape?" Came the voice of the nurse, "Mr. Snape your children are here, would you like to see them?"

Severus walked by James and into the delivery room his wife was in and up to her. He brushed a lock of her dark blond hair from her face and looked down at the two babies in her arms. They were looking around the room and he saw that at this age they both had dark blue eyes and a tuft of black hair on their heads. He took his daughter first and smiled down at her, Alexandria Eileen Snape, that would be her name. He took his son next and smiled down at him, Stephan Tobias Snape, he would be a strong boy and be loved as he was. He was relieved, his children did not fit the prophecy and were not to be marked, he felt a bit for the Potters as he looked up and saw the clock chime midnight. If the chosen one was their child heaven help them all.

"They are beautiful Charity." Severus said smiling at their children, "you did well."

"Thank you, but the midwife did all the work really, I just did as she asked." A tired but happy Charity replied, "they look like both of us."

"Yes they do, hopefully more like you my love." Severus replied.

"You are not bad looking, not at all." Charity said.

"I am glad to hear you say that." Eileen said, "Merlin knows he has my looks poor boy."

"My dear wife you are lovely to me." Tobias said kissing her as he walked into the room, "stubborn as all get out but lovely, and so are our grandchildren!"

Severus handed Eileen his son and Tobias his daughter, Tobias looked down at Alexandria with wonder and held up a finger for her to grasp. She looked up at him and nearly smiled, but yawned instead and fell asleep in his arms. Stephan did the same with Eileen and Charity smiled, she wished her parents could be here but they had moved to Australia with William her brother. He had struck it rich in Perth and all now lived there as it was far safer than England at this time. Still for this evening, in the middle of a war there was a ray of happiness with this little family and the miracle that was the birth of two children.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So with Tobias to help Vernon here Vernon is not deathly afraid of magic. He has someone who has gone through the ups and downs of magic and of course Severus, Charity and Eileen are good for Petunia who would suffer after seeing her parents killed in front of her. I wanted Severus's children to have their birthdays close to Harry's but not be chosen ones like him. He still ends up as the chosen one here as he is born just after Neville, I did move Neville's birthday to the 31__st__, but he is born before Harry, Lily does have a long labor here. Oh and yes, Severus knows the prophecy as his children were due on the last day of July, but they did come a day early._

_Anyway do review and let me know what you think!_


	4. The Boy Who Lived

Chapter Four: The Boy Who Lived:

Godric's Hallow October 31, 1981:

Severus ran to the house with Nicola Tesla, a fellow wizard and the same Tesla who was well known in the muggle world for his work with electricity. He was a tall thin man with black wavy hair cut short, the fringe falling in waves on each side of his forehead. He had brown eyes and was clad in a muggle three piece black suit and tie. He still looked youthful and nowhere near the age he was, he had been born in 1856, and was older than Albus Dumbledore by twenty five years. Since his "death" in 1943 he had turned his attention from electrical works in the muggle world to working on getting electricity to work around magic without the lode stones that were used now that did not work very well in places like Hogwarts.

"Two life forms." Tesla said looking down at the screen in his hands. "Four people dead and a dark force in an upper room."

"Oh damn, did he get the children?" Severus asked.

"Not sure, we need to move." Tesla replied, "before that esteemed jerk of a headmaster gets here."

Tesla had a completely American accent, it made sense as he had been an American citizen longer than he had been a Serb and subject of Austria. He was well known in the muggle world for his work with electricity, though a wizard he had been fascinated by electricity from a young age reading about Benjamin Franklin and his experiments with the amazing energy. A rift had formed in his family when it was found he was magical and would lead to the break with them years later. His family was pressured to move to Gospic where he would be homeschooled in magic by his formidable "fairy" godmother and go to muggle school.

The rest really was history, in time he moved to Paris and then made the move that took him to America in 1886 and in 1891 became an American citizen (though he still remained good friends with Nicolas Flamel form his time in France). He had come to England where Flamel was staying (not in Devon as his chocolate card said) for a time as he was training up Severus to take his place when he died and Severus had taken an interest in Tesla's work with combining magic and electricity and his work with Technomancy in general. They were close to a breakthrough when the war with Voldemort stepped up and they had to put aside their work to help save magical families around magical Britain.

"No, oh no." Severus said as he stepped into the house and saw James dead on the floor with Sirius by him and Pettigrew hit with several hexes and curses, "where is the dark lord?"

"I am not picking up any adults here." Tesla replied, "not alive, two child life forms."

"Where?" Severus asked hoarsely.

"Upstairs, we need to move, the house is unstable." Tesla replied.

Both men ran up the stairs and down the hall, they came to the nursery and entered seeing a wall blasted out and little Harry Potter seated by the infant Phineas Charlus Black sobbing a cut on his forehead. Severus moved to pick up Harry and the baby clung to him sobbing and screaming in pain and terror. Tesla picked up Phineas who was wailing because Harry was screaming so, they saw that both Mary Black, Sirius's wife and Lily were dead and on the floor by a pile of black robes lay a wand.

"What are you doing here Severus?" Came the voice of Dumbledore, Severus turned and face the tall, lean headmaster of Hogwarts, his long hair and beard hung to his waist and his normally twinkling blue eyes were hard as ice. "What happened?"

"Seems your dark lord blew up." Tesla said, "right after he tried to kill Harry here."

"Does not answer why you are here." Dumbledore replied.

"I promised Petunia to protect Lily as best I could, we came when the alarm went off that the wards were down." Severus replied, "who was the secret keeper?"

"Pettigrew." Tesla said picking up a piece of paper and reading it, "not the place I would hide a will."

"Where was it?" Severus asked, "in with the nappies?"

"Yes, clever, most of you guys over here don't have any common sense." Tesla replied.

"Let me have Harry, he has to go to…"

"He is going to Petunia, she will take care of him and raise him right." Severus said, "she has now lost her parents and sister, would you take her nephew from her as well?"

"Where will this little guy go?" Tesla asked still holding Phineas.

"His aunt Andromeda, it's in Sirius's will." Severus replied, "now if you will excuse me headmaster Harry needs medical help and then I will take him to his aunt, then I have two funerals to arrange, the least I can do for Petunia."

Severus left the room taking a whimpering Harry with him, he knew what had happened and did not need the headmaster telling him. Lily had done something to protect Harry and the boy had survived the killing curse, he could feel the darkness in the scar. He would have to get this healed and tell Petunia the horrible news that her sister was dead and Harry would need her to raise him. Not as if she would be alone, no Severus would be there for her, he owed her and her parents that much, after all they had been very good to him in these past few years.

Penshurst: December 1986:

The house was cozy and quiet finally and Severus took a seat with a sigh. He loved his children but at times, mostly days like this they could wear him out. Twins, most especially magical twins had quite the bond and could really get into trouble. He liked the manor he had found here in Penshurst, on the surface it appeared to be a muggle manor with electrical lights and even a telly. However if one looked closely the portraits watched you and there was a friendly ghost who had died here and continued living on. The house was good sized with a living room, dining room, eat in kitchen, and two story tall library on the main floor. On the next floor were two more bedrooms, a bathroom and potions lab. The next floor housed three more bedrooms, one a master suite with its own bathroom and one more bath on this floor.

The tall stocky man seated across from him grinned, Vernon Dursley, a man who liked things normal but was warming up to magic mainly because of how good Severus was. That and he was friends with Tobias, a muggle like he was and could help him with the "magical way of things" as it were. Petunia came in the room, she had gained much needed weight and was no longer horsey looking and was actually very pretty. She struggled with Anorexia but with the support of her husband and adopted brother she was doing much better now.

"So you still glad we came?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, but Merlin why do children have all the energy?" Severus asked.

"Well they are learning, probably to teach us patience." Petunia said, "makes me want to get a house elf but what would the neighbors think!"

"They would not care, most are eccentric as it is, and you are glad you got a house in the village here, better than that planned community you had planned on going into." Charity said walking in, "tell me why anyone wants to live in a place where you cannot even have plants the way you want?"

"Good point, guess I was just used to that growing up." Petunia said, "this more country living is so good for Dudley and Harry, the school is very good too. They picked up that Dudley was having trouble learning to read and with their help and with Harry I can barely keep up with taking them to the library!"

"Yes I know what you mean, my children are always wanting to help me brew potions, I have to ward the lab for now." Severus said.

The talk continued on long into the evening, Severus had become friends with Petunia at the age of sixteen and found he liked her better than Lily. Truth be told the only thing Lily and he had ever shared was magic and he realized Petunia was more down to earth and a better friend. Sure she had her problems, who did not, she suffered from Anorexia for one and mild depression. She worked hard at that and made sure to take good care of her boys, still there were days she needed a break and would have Charity or Eileen come and take the boys while she "got herself sorted" as she put it. These type of days were getting further and further apart as she found true friends in the village and even new hobbies, she was great at knitting and treated all her family to warm homemade socks, scarves and hats.

Life was as good as it could get in this little village though Severus knew sooner or later he would have to send his own children to Hogwarts and was not fully looking forward to that. He knew he should not feel glad that Sirius Black was dead, for one he had left behind a young son who was being raised by his aunt Andromeda as his mother had been killed along with his father soon after he was born in late June of 1981. Who knew Pettigrew could be such a traitor and betray all his friends as he had done? For this reason Severus allowed Remus to see Harry but only under strict supervision as he did not trust the werewolf. Regulus Black was head of Slytherin now and potions master and teacher at the school, a far better head of house than Slughorn as he took very good care of his students. Severus knew the day his children and Harry went to Hogwarts they would have at least him and McGonagall on their side.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Diagon Alley July 1991:

Little Harry Potter looked around Diagon Alley in wonder, his green eyes bright behind his small round glasses and his messy black hair hidden by the hood of his green cloak. Severus smiled down at him and at his children who had the same look of awe. He was grateful his children looked more like their mother, they had her nose, skin tone and soft wavy hair though it was black. They had his nose and eye shape though their eyes were brown not black like his. Alexi wore her hair pigtails and Stephen wore his hair tied back from his face. The boys had jeans, button up shirts and waistcoats, Alexi was wearing a pink dress and both twins, like Harry were wearing cloaks.

"So where to first uncle Severus?" Harry asked.

"Trunks first." Severus said, "then robes, books, and wands, I will make your potions kits for you."

"Wicked." Harry said grinning, "can I have an owl please?"

"Yes I think we can get you an owl." Petunia said, she was clad in a pretty light blue dress and she had a light gray cloak on, Vernon was with Dudley today getting his things for Smeltings while she would help Harry get his things for Hogwarts, "you will want to write."

"Yes aunt Petunia, thank you so much for coming!" Harry said.

Severus smiled at Petunia knowing how hard this was for her, oh she loved Harry but still felt badly that she could not use magic and be part of this world. She was accepted by Severus and Charity but she wished she could do magic, no matter how kind and caring those witches and wizards were around her it was still so hard for her at times. Still she wanted to make Harry happy and this did, she helped him pick out a three compartment trunk and to get plenty of warm winter things along with his robes and uniform and made sure he got as many books as he wanted. As promised, while he went to get his wand she got him his owl, a snowy one who seemed to like her and really liked Harry when she set her eyes on him.

"Thank you Petunia." Severus said at the end of the day, "you really are so good to Harry."

"Well you helped, if not for you where would I be?" Petunia replied, "that and look at what Tobias did for Vernon, Grunnings is going international now and it has made us quite rich you know."

"Well Vernon gave him the change no-one else ever had." Severus replied, "I owe him so much for that."

"Still you are a good man Severus Snape, never let anyone say you are not." Petunia said softly, "you are the brother I always wanted you know."

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Severus smiled, he was happy for Petunia, that she was able to take such good care of Harry and Dudley. Oh she had her days, who didn't but she had lots of help to make sure that she was able to continue on. She did worry for Harry, she knew the magical world would be dangerous for him but then he did have such good friends after all. She had done the best she could by him and now had to let him and her son go away to school and she knew she would miss both of them so very much!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Penshurst: September 1, 1991:

Remus Lupin walked into the parlor of the Snape home from the fireplace, brushed ash off his robes and took a seat where four adults waited. Vernon was already very happy, he had word Dudley got into his old house at Smeltings and now they waited for word on where Harry, Stephan and Alexi went. Remus had a smile on his face, Severus was about to strangle the werewolf with the smug look on his face. That meant only one thing, Harry was in Gryffindor and he owed the wolf a month's worth of chocolate!

"So where did Harry go?" Petunia asked.

"My old house, dear Minnie will have such fun with him!" Remus said, "he is a lion through and through!"

"Oh joy, he is ruined, just ruined." Severus muttered.

"He made friends with Neville, he was seated by him talking with him during the feast." Remus replied, "so he will have him and the Weasley twins."

"See ruined, maybe I should off Regulus and take over as head of Slytherin and potions teacher to keep him in line." Severus said.

"You teach? You would be driven insane in the first week!" Petunia said.

"True, potions is not history, I have a much easier job that Regulus does." Remus said, "so now for your children, both Slytherin."

"Naturally, I have no doubt Lucius's boy will not be the head of his year, no that will go to Alexi."

"Good, he needs to be taken down a peg or two, he did insult Harry on the train from what I heard, and that was from Marcus Flint."

"Narcissa was right, Lucius has spoiled that boy a bit too much, I will write a letter." Severus said.

The evening went on and Severus was happy to hear about the sorting. He knew Harry would do well even if he was in Gryffindor, in fact he felt almost sorry for his housemates. He was going to drag that house back to honor and glory, he was just that way. He was not like his father, no he was more like his grandmother Evans, fair and noble to a fault. He had been raised right and Petunia could be proud of how well she had raised him and Dudley.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The only Marauder to survive is Remus Lupin, Sirius and Pettigrew are dead, though Sirius did leave behind a son a year younger than Harry, Phineas Charlus Black is an orphan like Harry. As for Tesla I could not resist putting him in, and yes I did change the spelling of his first name, it's not a mistake. Though he is a wizard all the other muggle inventors will stay that way, he is as rare as Flamel in crossing both worlds._

_As for Petunia, well she was insecure to the point she did lock a boy in a cupboard for most of his childhood. What if she had help for her insecurities? Tobias here as well can help Vernon as he knew nothing about the magical world but from what Petunia told him. Having someone like Tobias as a friend would help him as he Tobias has lots of insight into the magical world from a muggle point of view._

_Anyway do review and let me know what you think!_


	5. Back To War

Chapter Five: Back To War:

Hogwarts: October 31, 1994:

Harry Potter was stunned, his name had come out of the goblet of fire and he had not put it in there! Neville put a hand on his shoulder, he knew Harry had not and that made Harry feel a bit better. He had thought after the first two years of school with the defense teacher possessed by Voldemort then the Basilisk in his second year he was going to have a better time at school. Last year was quiet, and he had hoped this year would be as well. He quickly took out a small compact and called his uncle Severus who came on and he quickly told him what happened. Then he made his way to the ante-chamber to sort out whatever had gone wrong. Who would put his name in the goblet? Everyone knew he did not want to be in the contest, why would any do this to him?

"What has happened Harry?" Cedric said seeing how pale and shaking the younger wizard was, when Harry did not answer he walked up to him, "Harry what happened?"

"The goblet spit out a fourth name." Harry said his green eyes flashing in anger, "it was mine."

"What is going on?" Karkaroff, the white haired, white goateed and robed head of Durmstrang asked.

"That is what I would like to know as well death eater!" Harry snarled at Karkaroff, knowing who the man was thanks to his uncle Severus "want to have fun, turn a friendly competition between schools into a farce did you? I know all about you, I read the trial reports!"

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said walking into the room a warning tone in his voice.

"It would be just the kind of thing to have the best magical schools at each other's throats, you did promise Dumbledore to keep Harry safe, I do not see having him in the Triwizard tournament doing that." Came the irate voice of one Severus Snape, "Harry did you enter your name in the goblet?"

"No sir, I swear on my magic and honor I did no such thing." Harry replied.

"I see, then we are done here, come Harry." Severus said, "you do not have to compete."

"He does, his name came out of the goblet." Dumbledore replied.

Severus turned on the older wizard and did something very few dared do to the aged headmaster. Most people did not look past the gentle blue eyes or the long gray beard and hair and bright robes to see the powerful wizard below. Yet right now everyone in this room saw that power radiate off him as Severus pulled his wand and aimed it at the aged headmaster. In one moment everyone but Severus and Dumbledore had ducked for cover and Severus was actually fighting Dumbledore! He proved his training under Flamel was not wasted at all. He gave as good as he got, but in the end Dumbledore was just that much more powerful and he threw the younger wizard back with a powerful spell. Severus staggered to his feet, he had a cut on his head, a bloody nose but he stood before Harry blocking him from the headmaster. It was at this moment Dumbledore realized just what he had done and he dropped his wand arm and looked every bit his advanced age.

"The only way you will get Harry is over my dead body!" Severus snarled, "he is as much my kin as my children and if you think…"

"I am sorry." Dumbledore said sadly, "I misjudged you and treated you horribly for so many years, and now I will lose not only you but Harry."

"Yes because Harry will fight the dark lord when he is ready, not on your schedule old man." Severus snarled then turning on a still cowering Karkaroff, "I want this piece of filth out of Hogwarts now, Durmstrang can stay, they are not to blame but this death eater will not stay near Harry or my children!"

"Now see here you can't just order that…" Moody started to say getting Severus to turn on him and actually slam him to the wall getting a few gasps of anger, "what the hell are ye doing boy?"

"You are not Moody, he would never say that, he would support me, he hates death eaters nearly as much as I do." Severus said reaching into his robe and yanking out a flask, "if you are Moody you will not mind, if not I am going to show you a new level of pain."

Severus opened the flask and sniffed the potion then dumped it on the floor. Dumbledore paled as he saw the Polyjuice potion. He was not able to stop Severus from striking the imposter then sending several bone crushing hexes at him. Master Flamel might be upset he used such a spell but he would understand fully why Severus did what he did. The imposter cried out in pain and fell to the floor and Severus took out a potion to counter the Polyjuice that he had invented. He forced the man to drink it and the man's features ripped and changed to that of a man who should be dead, Barty Crouch Jr. Severus turned on Crouch Sr. and sent a stunning spell at him, he would deal with the charges he faced later, right now he wanted the truth.

To say he was irate really would not do it justice, he was furious, he had fought this man in protecting Frank and Alice Longbottom, four against two was not very good odds. Alice had got out with Neville while Frank and Severus fought the death eaters. When the battle was over and the Aurors came they saw Rudolphus Lestrange dead, Rabastan missing a leg and Bellatrix missing an eye while Barty Crouch was out cold. How he was here and alive was something Severus was going to find out and he turned on the death eater wand out. However he was too late, Barty had stuffed something in his mouth and he bit down on it, by the smell Severus knew what it was, Cyanide. Severus swore so violently even Harry flinched while Dumbledore frowned.

"Well it is clear that um this fellow had to put Harry's name in the cup." Cedric said, "Harry is my friend, I know he would never put his name in the goblet."

"So what do we do now?" Madam Maxine asked.

"Use Karkaroff for target practice?" Severus said, "see what he knows, pain can be a great liberator of the tongue, say the lash…"

"No, no more violence." McGonagall said, recovering "Veritaserum will do nicely, do you have some Severus?"

"Yes I do."

"I have done nothing!" Karkaroff said trying to run but getting bodily slammed to the table by Severus, "let me go you _arshloch_!"

Yet he was held security and the Veritaserum was poured down his throat. Severus had to be held back when it was found out that Karkaroff had been planning on killing Harry but was not tied with whatever Barty had planned. Severus tried again to get at Karkaroff and he had to be stunned and he was bound to a chair so he could not kill Karkaroff. Harry walked up to him concern on his face, he knew Severus's temper, had heard how he had gone into a werewolf camp to rescue the daughter of Xeno Lovegood and ended up killing fifty werewolves when all was said and done. He knew he could calm him down, he woke him up and saw Severus tense against the ropes anger on his face, then he saw Harry.

"Uncle Severus you are scaring me." Harry said, "please calm down?"

"Untie me, I will calm down." Severus replied.

"Harry I do not advise that…" Dumbledore started to say.

"That is Mr. Potter or lord Potter to you headmaster!" Harry shot at him unbinding Severus, "he is fine now, he just wants to protect me, though we do need that bit of filth alive, we should go and see where professor Moody is."

"You still have to hear what the first task is Harry!" Dumbledore said.

"Sod the tournament, you make him join we go home!" Madam Maxine said.

"I second that." Roman Eckert, a short swarthy man who was the second in command of Durmstrang here, "you cannot force the boy to join, he never agreed to it."

"We will withdraw, we can in the first twenty four hours, you know the rules are set that way." Cedric said.

"I second that." Fleur said.

"I third it." Krum replied.

Harry stormed out of the room and across the hall, the students were still seated and watched as a battered Severus Snape followed Harry from the great hall and out to the defense classroom. There they found Moody's trunk and Harry took up the keys and hoped the trunk would let him in. He was in luck as the trunk let him opened the seventh compartment and Severus jumped down to wrap a cloak around the battled form of Alastor Moody who lay naked and shivering on the floor. Severus helped levitate him to the hospital wing and Poppy began to work on the man angry that once again Dumbledore had not seen an imposter for what they were. Just what was wrong with the headmaster for him to act this way?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hogwarts Dungeons: November 1994:

Horace Slughorn was many things, a former head of house Slytherin, a very capable potions professor and a savvy behind the scenes politician. He was not a tall man, he was short, rather fat and bald, all but for a large white mustache and he liked the very best, food, clothing, wine, sweets. Right now he was clad robes of red that had a very real chance of matching the blood he was sure was going to end up on floor, his blood. He trembled before the tall very irate form of one Severus Snape who towered over him rage on his face and wand pointed at him.

"I know you are lying to me Horace, you do a good job at lying." Severus said, "you know something about Tom Riddle aka Voldemort."

"Please Severus, I don't know a thing!" Slughorn said fear on his face.

"You know what I can do, if you don't start talking I will start breaking bones, and then I will see how well you can swim with broken arms and legs!"

"Severus is that anyway t' treat Horace?" Alastor Moody, the real Moody asked limping up.

Severus turned to face the shorter stocker man, glaring at him not unnerved at all at the man's horribly scarred face with mismatched eyes. Severus did respect Alastor Moody, the man was a fighter and, as with people who have been in battle and saved each other's lives they had become friends. Severus let Slughorn go and stepped back, he would listen to Moody, after all Moody knew how to get the truth out of someone without torture and he would, he knew he would.

"Do ye know anything Horace?" Moody asked.

"Yes, let me show you." Slughorn said looking defeated, "you will hate me for this."

"Show us." Severus said, "now."

"It's better with a pensive." Slughorn said.

"I have one, my office then." Moody said.

They walked from the dungeons to Moody's office and once there Moody locked the door and set a stone bowl on the desk. He motioned to Slughorn who removed a memory from his head with his wand, it came out in a long silvery strand and he put it in the pensive. Then all three bent over the silvery substance in the bowl and at once they were sucked down and into a room. They viewed the memory and once done they exited the memory. Severus looked grave, Moody thoughtful and Slughorn ashamed.

"Should have known, Regulus destroyed one, that I know about." Moody said and at the look from Severus, "I knew he made one, Regulus found it, nearly died but Dumbledore saved him, helped destroy a locket. I think that diary Harry destroyed was one, that ring in the memory, had to make that one, and then there was a murder of Smith I think, the Smith family had Helga's cup, very proud they were of it, then it went missing. Hmm, that leaves two down and four to go, ring, cup, something of Ravenclaw and I would bet he put something in that snake of his he had too."

"You always were good with connecting the dots Alastor." Slughorn said.

"Yes and I have a way to find any Horcruxes." Severus said, "Nicolas Tesla."

"Did he not die?" Slughorn asked.

"No, back in the 1800s he, with a few friends injected vampire blood into their veins, not fully human but not a vampire either, not like he would be if he went through the rituals. No I am a Technomage as well as a potions master, defense master and Herbologist as you well know." Severus said, "if you could find the ring I will work with Tesla to create a locator to find the others."

"Good idea." Slughorn said, "and before you say it I am sorry, I should have told someone long before, but I was scared and ashamed."

"Well what is done is done, now I will go get to work." Severus said, he turned at the door, "oh and Horace, you ever keep anything secret of his magnitude again I will personally maim and kill you."

With that threat he headed out of the office and down to visit his children who had ended up in Slytherin and had brought humor to that house. Well it was funny to him when their harmless pranks annoyed Draco Malfoy, the boy really needed to stop taking himself so seriously. He headed out of Hogwarts knowing Dumbledore would not dare do anything to his children or Harry, not if he wanted to remain the headmaster of Hogwarts that is. He did not care if he was called over protective, he had seen war first hand and would do anything to protect the children in his care and those that were not for that matter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Severus cares for Harry and we do know he has a temper, as he does not like Dumbledore here and was trying to protect Harry his actions were, for him justified. He tends to get a tad bit violent when he wants the truth, not saying it is always right but he is a passionate and emotional man as well. Oh and if you recognize where I got the idea for Tesla staying youthful as he has you are right, I did go there and use that from that series!_


	6. The Rise of Voldemort

Chapter Six: The Rise of Voldemort:

Hogwarts June 1995:

Severus was in a very foul mood, he had every right to be and that was the young teen before him. Oh it was not Harry's fault in what happened, that lay with the headmaster before him and the shock of what had happened this evening. The minister, Cornelius Fudge was here, a short fat man clad in a bright green suit and matching hat with pinstriped robes over all. Harry finished drawing the memory from his head and put it in the pensive, Tesla was there and he put wires into the liquid of the pensive to a projector and with a tap of his wand the memory played out on the screen before them.

_Harry was in a graveyard and at the moment he was alone, but not for long. He walked through the high gravestones, drawn to the center of the space where he saw a large man-sized cauldron over a large gravestone with a fire under it. He forgot about the pain in his knee and turned to leave when he heard the same high cold voice from his dreams._

_"At last you are here." Came the voice of Lord Voldemort. "Karkaroff seize him."_

_"What the hell?" Harry said wand out._

_"With pleasure master." Karkaroff said turning on the poor boy. "Come here you brat!"_

_"Let me go you son of a bitch!"_

_In an instant Harry was disarmed, thrown against the very gravestone that the cauldron was under and bound cruelly to it and gagged so he could not speak. The hood of the black robed Karkaroff fell back and Harry looked on the white haired man with hatred. _

_"It is time Karkaroff." The voice of Voldemort said. "If you are ready."_

_"I am master, I am honored to do this." Karkaroff replied._

_"I am sorry for the pain you will feel." Voldemort said, though he really did not mean it._

_"It is nothing, it is my penitence for not escaping sooner to get to you." Karkaroff said._

_Harry wondered what he meant and was only able to watch as Karkaroff walked to a small bundle of robes and carefully picked it up. He carried it as if it were fragile and the look on his face was of fear. He removed the robes and if Harry could have screamed he would have. What the robes held was a child-shaped creature, but so unlike a child in looks, the skin was raw and red and the eyes, no child could possibly have such demon eyes like that. Karkaroff gently picked up the creature and lowered it into the cauldron and with a dull thunk it hit the bottom of the cauldron._

_Please let it have drowned__. Harry thought. __Please let it have died._

_"Bones of the father you will renew your son." Karkaroff said pointing his wand at the grave below the cauldron and dust shot into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant willingly given." He took out a knife and calmly, as if he did this everyday cut off his own right hand letting it fall into the cauldron. He let out a hiss of pain but used his wand to stop the bleeding and walked up to Harry next. "Flesh of the enemy forcibly taken." _

_He cut the sleeve of Harry's robe and cut him and summoned the blood to the cauldron. Karkaroff stepped back and though he had to be in great pain he refused to show it and stood, waiting and watching. The cauldron's contents brightened and looked like bright diamonds. The light went out and a thin hairless man rose from the cauldron and at once Karkaroff was there with robes to clothe him. He bowed deeply as the creature stepped from the cauldron and began to examine his pale hairless head and face, his hands and body and he turned, his red eyes on Harry then on his loyal servant. Harry wanted to scream but could not. Lord Voldemort was back and he was going to die. He felt dizzy with fear and loss of blood. Yet it was nothing compared to what Karkaroff was feeling. He was in pain and suffering greatly but refused to show it. He bowed low to his lord as Voldemort stretched and looked around with his cruel red eyes. He turned to the trembling Karkaroff and looked over at Harry but did not speak to him._

_"You are to be rewarded Karkaroff." Voldemort said to the man who was now on his knees before Voldemort._

_"Seeing you reborn is reward enough master." Karkaroff gasped out._

_"Yet you are to be rewarded, show me your arm." Voldemort said and Karkaroff held up his left one, "no not yet, your reward first."_

_Karkaroff held up the stump of his right arm up and Voldemort summoned with his wand a hand, it was silver in color and looked like a knight's gauntlet. Voldemort fastened this onto the stump of Karkaroff 's arm and at once the pain in Karkaroff s eyes was gone. He looked at his new hand with awe and fell on his face at Voldemort's feet._

_"Master I am not worthy of such an honor." Karkaroff said. "You are too good to me master."_

_"No Karkaroff, you have been most loyal to me, now to call the others, I wish to see who is still loyal, who will come when summoned, now show me your left arm." Voldemort said._

_"Yes master." Karkaroff said._

_He did and Voldemort touched his arm with his wand and Karkaroff winced slightly but did not say anything. Harry saw the mark move as if alive and he watched as Voldemort stepped back and stood waiting. Harry saw death eaters in full robes and masks up close. Their black robes flowed over their frames and their hoods almost completely hid their bone white masks. They formed a half-circle around Voldemort and Karkaroff, twenty people showed up and took their places and as it became clear no more would come they closed ranks and stood a solid wall of black facing Voldemort. _

_He seemed to expect more but resolved himself to those here. He began to speak to his followers, and what he said is mostly recorded but there are a few things that are not in the record as Harry did not fully report them at the time. Finally he finished on how he came back with the help of two of his most loyal servants._

_"Karkaroff came to me when he escaped and came to find me." Voldemort said. "Yet no-one else did, no-one believed I was back, except one other, and he is dead, Barty Crouch chose death before he would betray me!"_

_"M-master please forgive us!" One of the men broke the circle and crawled to Voldemort._

_"Not yet Avery." Voldemort said. "__Crucio__." The death eater began to scream and writhe on the ground and Harry hoped someone heard them and would come and stop this. "I waited thirteen years and I want thirteen years of repayment from each of you!"_

"_Master tell us what you want done?" Rasped a hunched death eater._

"_Not yet Augustus." Voldemort said, "you suffered I know, but soon you will be rewarded." _

"_Yes master." _

_"Yes, however I have forgotten one who helped me come back, how the lies that have fed his fame." Voldemort said walking up to Harry. "After tonight the only thing that will be said about Harry Potter is how well he died, after tonight Harry Potter's name will pale to mine." Voldemort said. "Karkaroff unbind him and give him back his wand."_

_Harry scrambled the best he could to gain his feet so that when he was unbound he would not fall to the ground. He was roughly unbound and the gag was removed and his wand shoved into his hand. Though his knee hurt him badly he managed to stand on it and walk with barely a limp to face Voldemort who was taunting him with his eyes. Before Harry could defend himself or try to fight back Voldemort cast his first spell and pain hit him so hard he fell to the ground and could not control the screams coming out of him. Finally the spell was lifted and he staggered to his feet running into the wall of death eaters who shoved him back to face Voldemort._

_"You don't want me to do that again do you?" Voldemort asked Harry. "That hurt did it not?"_

_"Answer him boy." Karkaroff ordered him just as Voldemort hit Harry with the Imperious curse._

_"You don't want me to do that again do you?" Voldemort said to Harry. __Say no, just say no._

_"I won't!" Harry shouted._

_"You won't?" Voldemort said coldly and no-one was laughing now. "You won't say no? You wish to end this now perhaps?"_

_Harry was more prepared now and when Voldemort shot a spell at him he ran and ducked behind a gravestone as Voldemort's spell hit the gravestone. Harry came around the stone and he cast his disarming spell just as Voldemort cast the killing curse. What happened next surprised everyone including the two dueling wizards. The spells met and the two wizards ended up flying over the heads of the death eaters below and to a space further away._

_"Do nothing, I will take care of this!" Voldemort called out._

_Now the wands were letting off arcs of radiant golden light and none of the death eaters could get near the wizards. Inside the circle Harry was concentrating for all he was worth, beads of light were now going towards Voldemort's wand and Harry knew he had to keep that light going away from him into Voldemort's wand. What happened next was all a blur to him, he remembered seeing the man just murdered, the new hand, then, his mother and father came out in ghostly white and walked around him and Voldemort. They gave words of encouragement to him and said things to Voldemort that made Voldemort scared._

_"You will only have a few minutes once the connection is broken." His father said._

_"When we say now, break the connection." His mother said._

_"You defeat this evil one when you can." The muggle man said. "We will stop him for now."_

_"Now!" James shouted._

_Harry broke the connection and ran for it past the startled death eaters and fell. Yet he was close enough to see the rod that had brought him and he summoned it to him. At once the graveyard, Voldemort and his followers were gone and he was flying through the air. _Back in the office the memory ended and Fudge was looking at Harry with horror and awe. Harry was looking at the floor ashamed he had been caught and treated he way he had been.

"Mr. Potter this is, this is a terrible thing that was done to you." Fudge said.

"You could say that sir." Harry said barely controlling his emotions.

"Look, you need to rest, I promise this, you have my full support." Fudge said, "but you were hurt and I will speak you in the morning."

"Very well sir." Harry said.

With a nod from Severus Remus led Harry out and down to the hospital wing where he stayed with Harry while plans were made in the headmaster's office on what to do about Voldemort being back. It was decided for the time being to not say anything publically, that is if Harry would agree to the greatest acting job he would probably ever have to do. It would be hard but for the sake of the magical world it really was the best way to catch Voldemort off guard and keep him from doing as much damage as he had the first time he had risen to power.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is Voldemort back and a new way to see Pensive memories courtesy of Tesla, hey he is, in this story a Technomage after all and we know in real life how absolutely amazing the man was. In fact he paved the way fully for the modern world, no Tesla, no radio, no radar no computers even or AC current. Now, as for the plan, well that will come out later, don't you worry!_

_Anyway do review and let me know what you think!_


	7. A Diadem and Dark Discoveries

Chapter Seven: A Diadem and Dark Discoveries:

Penshurst: October 1995:

Severus looked up from the translations Flamel had him working on when an old tarnished tiara hit the table. Tesla stood over him smirking with Harry who had a sword in hand, Harry was working hard behind the scenes as it were, the minister had publically stated he was not sure what had happened to Harry. Behind the scenes he was taking charge and no more was he relying totally on Dumbledore to guide him. Now he was using his mind and had already started to secretly up the Auror forces, which was not easy as he had to clear out spies in his own government, if not for the secret spy he had then he would not have been able to do as much as he could.

"So you found it then." Severus said.

"Yup, just a bit of string, some bubble gum, bits of paper and sealing wax and there you go." Tesla said happily, "we traced this to Hogwarts and Harry here, well he got the sword of Gryffindor and there you go, one less bit of that monster."

"Yea, still can see what he does, his mistake to use my blood." Harry said, "thanks for removing that thing from me as a kid uncle Severus."

"Not a problem Harry, but you still have a connection to him and that worries me." Severus replied.

"Should not, Voldemort connected them himself, he is the weaker and so Harry can look into his mind but not other way around." Flamel said, "how many more?"

"Well glad you asked." Tesla said taking out several items, "we got the locket, diary, this tiara thing, oh that ring that helped me find these things, there are two more, one is in Little Hangleton, ring a bell for any of you?"

"Yea, anyone up to a raid?" Harry asked. "Because Voldemort is really happy, he has a prisoner, one of his followers I think, and it 's not professor Black."

"Ready to show us the layout of Riddle manor Harry?" Tesla asked.

"Sure, I love giving you lot a piece of my mind." Harry said cheekily.

He walked into the lab on the second floor and sat down having what looked like a bunch of wires on his head. This was hooked up to a computer that Tesla took a seat at it and had Harry concentrate on Riddle manor. A map appeared on the screen, it was not the best as Harry was pulling from the memory from another mind but it would do well enough for what they had to do. Harry wanted to go on the raid himself but knew aunt Petunia would tie him up, after she shrieked at him for an hour or so. He had to go back to school as it was, he was suppose to be in Hogsmeade and if he stayed here too long Dumbledore would wonder where he was. He knew the aged headmaster meant well but he could not tell him about the Horcruxes, not yet, not until they were all gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riddle Manor Same Day:

Fenrir Grayback was not a nice man, in fact he was not a man at all but a werewolf. He stood in the large cell looking down at the naked man before him, such a beautiful man, it was one of the main reasons he did not claw him. The pale long white blond hair, the smooth pale skin over smooth strong muscles, a scattering of that pale hair on his chest and lower too. The werewolf growled, and grinned showing off his sharp teeth, if not for that and his amber eyes he would have been a good looking man. He was tall with long gray hair and side whiskers and his powerful chest was covered in soft hair. He was as naked as his captive and had a wand in hand, he had such fun with this human, he wished he could turn him but his master would not like that.

"Come now Lucius you know I get what I want, and I want you." Grayback said crouching down by Lucius Malfoy, "though I would rather not have a traitor."

"I never betrayed him, I was foolish with the diary but never betrayed him." Lucius said, "you have to believe me."

"Oh I do, but you know what Lucius?" Grayback said grabbing Lucius by the throat and forcing him to his feet, "I don't care, I have wanted you for years and now you are mine, though a bit worse for wear."

It was true, though Lucius had not been maimed, whipped, clawed or cut up he was covered in bruises and welts from several beatings. Grayback threw him to the wall face first and walked up to him, it was too much for Lucius who knew exactly what was going to happen. He shoved Grayback away from him and saw a rock in the corner. He took it and ducked the blow from Grayback and got the werewolf upside the head. Grayback growled in anger as blood gushed from a deep gash in his head, he got a hold of Lucius and struck him upside the head stunning him.

"You will pay for that, after I finish with you." Grayback said once more throwing the pureblood to the wall, "you should have just allowed me my fun."

"An animal like you does not deserve fun!" Came the voice of Remus Lupin at the door getting Grayback to grin and turn to face him, "let him go monster."

"Ah Remus, my dear pup, coming to join me?" Grayback said walking up to Remus sniffing, "I smell fear, you know I am your alpha, I should put you in your place."

"Go to hell." Remus snarled.

He was the first one to the cells, Severus and Tesla were wiring the manor, and the best part is Voldemort had no idea they were here. It was good that Flamel had told him that most manors like this would have an escape tunnel and they had used that to get into the manor, Voldemort did not know about it so he had not warded it. Remus growled in rage and with one quick movement that shocked both Grayback and Lucius he shoved his hand under Grayback's ribcage and ripped out his heart. One should not judge him for what he did next, really he could not help it, and he did get sick after eating Grayback's heart. Lucius took Grayback's wand and vanished the mess.

"Thank you, he was going to, use me." Lucius said, "how are we to get out?"

"This way." Remus said grateful Lucius did not comment on what he had done, "we can get out this way."

"Yes of course." Lucius replied.

He followed Remus out emotionlessly, he did not react as a cloak was put around his shoulders by Severus who was concerned by the dead look in his eyes. They headed out of the house by the tunnel and Tesla set the delayed timer. They Apparated to Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the order and a house Regulus had secretly given to Andromeda years ago as he was the spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Severus drew the cloak around Lucius's naked body before he helped him into the house and down to the kitchen. Lucius had made the request to come here and though Severus did not much like it he was a member of the order, mainly to keep an eye on Dumbledore.

"Severus what happened?" Molly Weasley, the pump red headed matriarch of the Weasley family and order, "Lucius?"

"I was being used as an example by the dark lord." Lucius said eyes on the table, "he figured out I was a spy."

"Well you are safe now, your wife and son are too." Regulus said walking into the room shaking his cloak out and brushing his black wavy hair from his handsome face, "there are murmurings on what was done to you by some of the inner circle."

"So they believe I did not spy then, that could be good." Lucius said, "I will help keep others from joining, it is the least I can do now."

"Are you hurt?" Molly asked.

"You could say that." Lucius said dropping his head into his hands, "If not for Remus Grayback was ah going to use me, as a whore."

"That bastard." Regulus snarled, "Remus killed him though?"

"Y-yes." Lucius said shuddering at the memories of the near rape he had narrowly avoided.

"I will get Poppy, alright Lucius?" Molly said.

She got a nod from the once proud pureblood who was trying so hard to not lose his composure, he was so close to breaking down now. Severus motioned those with him out while Molly helped Lucius lay face down on the table. She gently took his cloak and covered him from waist to thigh as Poppy came out and it was then Lucius broke down in tears as the nurse went to work on his bruises cuts and welts. The fact that Molly Weasley was being kind to him, stroking his hair made it worse, he did not deserve such kindness, after all he had given the diary to her only daughter.

The door to the kitchen opened and Narcissa came in eyes only on her husband. She saw the shame in his eyes and knew what had happened and before he could try to get away from her she walked up to him and took him in her arms. She gave a wordless thank you to Molly and held her husband who desperately needed her now. He had suffered so and she wanted to rip the dark lord limb from limb for what he had allowed to happen to her husband. He told her everything and she just held him letting him sob in her arms and giving him the love and understanding he needed at this time. Poppy and Molly helped her get him to bed and she lay down with him refusing to leave him alone no matter what.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Lucius never wanted Voldemort back in canon, yet he had no-where to turn to go against him. Here he had that chance and became a spy though it did not work out very well for him. Narcissa loves him very much and I could see her being there for him after such a horrible ordeal and yes before you get upset he would be this shaken up even if he was not raped, it very nearly did happen and really shook him up badly. No way is she going to abandon him, though there is revenge in the future. Lucius will use this to harm Voldemort and keep his recruiting efforts way down. That and Narcissa is going to have fun with witches magic with a few other witches here._

_Anyway do review and let me know what you think!_


	8. A Trap Undone

Chapter Eight: A Trap Undone:

Hogwarts: June 1996:

The end of another school year was upon the students and it was time for Harry to take his OWLS. He had already taken his Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. He now had time to focus on his other classes and found he really needed to study the hardest for his Arithmancy class. If not for Neville he doubted he would have even gotten through it as Neville was very good at Arithmancy along with Herbology and charms. Neville was dismal at potions and was not even going to try for an OWL in potions as he really was that bad. Harry felt he did very well in his exams, his potion was perfect, he managed to transfigure his teapot to a turtle and he easily turned the Alpaca brought in to a nice shade of mauve.

He was trying to rest after his finals out in the warm summer sun when he fell asleep. He began to dream and he dreamed that he saw Voldemort and he had captured Remus. Harry was helpless to help as he watched Voldemort torture his "uncle" over and over again. He tried to cry out but could not make a sound as he was helpless and could only watch as Voldemort tortured Remus. At least Remus refused to cry out, that Harry knew the old werewolf would never do. Harry woke up to see Ron over him looking pale with Hermione and Neville close by. Harry sat up and realized it had been a dream hadn't it?

"Harry we have been trying to wake you for some time." Hermione said tears in her eyes.

"You were having a some kind of fit." Ron said very pale as he looked down at his friend.

"Where is professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Should be in his office." Neville said.

"I saw him with Voldemort." Harry said getting up to head back into the school.

"He is in his office." Ron said. "At least he was last time I saw him."

"I don't think it was a dream." Harry said walking up to the school and nearly running into Regulus.

"What is your hurry Potter?" Regulus asked, "you look unwell, shall I see you to the hospital wing?"

"I am fine, nerves from exams sir." Harry said. "Sir have you seen professor Lupin?"

"This morning, on not again." Regulus muttered.

He brushed past the four teens and headed down to Hagrid's hut where he saw several teens gathered smoking something. He would wish later he had stopped the teens but right now he had work to do and the four fifth years was not something he felt he needed to worry about at the moment. Harry entered the school and went up to Remus's office and did not see him. Dread filled his heart and he told the others what he had seen in his dream. Luna and Ginny were walking by at that time and over heard the conversation and realized something was very wrong. Harry looked almost possessed as he was shaking uncontrollably and there was very real fear in his eyes.

"Where you able to see where he was?" Luna asked him.

"In the department of mysteries, but he can't be, it's not time, not yet." Harry muttered.

"Malfoy." Ron said darkly still not trusting him even though he had been tortured by Voldemort and cast from his ranks. "Has to be him."

"Let us help." Ginny said calmly.

"What?" Harry said.

"Let us help, there are plenty of people here who are willing to help, give us a few minutes." Luna said.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Go rescue your uncle of course." Neville said. "I can get us into the department of mysteries, remember I am very good with Athermancy."

"Fine, okay we will do this." Harry said.

"We will meet you outside in the forbidden forest." Luna said.

Harry nodded and headed back outside, he looked around before he ducked into the forest with Ron, Neville and Hermione. Time seemed to drag as they waited and Harry was getting frantic when finally Luna came with Ginny and six others. Harry felt better as one of the six was Cedric Diggory along with his girlfriend Cho Chung. Two were of course Fred and George and Angela came too. There was one surprise, Blasé was here as well the only Slytherin but he hated Voldemort with a passion as Voldemort had indirectly caused the death of his father. It made since he would fight against him even if Voldemort did claim to be the "heir of Slytherin". Blasé was doing what many Slytherin students wanted to do but were at the moment not brave enough to attempt, stand up to the dark lord. Soon they were on their way to the ministry to thwart the dark lord.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ministry of Magic: Same Day:

Severus looked up in shock as the alarms went off alerting him to the fact that someone had broken into the department of mysteries and had got the prophecy orb. Tesla was brilliant to think to put a lode stone by the prophecy so that anyone who tried to get it, that is either Harry or Voldemort they would be warned. Severus checked his weapons and armor and watched surprised as Flamel came in clad for war, he had not expected his master to join them in battle! Fudge would stay hidden until the right time then the trap laid out for Voldemort would spring and hopefully they would capture the evil dark lord.

They knew he would be on edge from the explosion of his manor a few months earlier. He had been on the move since then, from death eater house to death eater house. Still he wanted the prophecy and he was going to get it, that was clear. Severus walked from the offices he had hidden with his team and went down with them to help rescue Harry. He was working with the order as there was not much choice, there were some fine witches and wizards here and even Fudge knew that the order was important. So Severus swallowed his pride and went into battle ready and willing to help take down the evil dark lord Voldemort, or rather help do so, unfortunately in the end it was up to Harry to end the reign of one very evil dark lord.

"Let's do this." Tesla said.

"Yea, I will get more of these death eaters than you." Severus said.

"Sure you will." Tesla replied smirking.

"You are both wrong, I am really a good fighter." Flamel said, "let's how you American's say it, kick some ass?"

"Yea, let's kick some ass!" Tesla said grinning.

With that they stormed into the department of mysteries and the real battle began. They saw the teens had been holding their own but that they would not for much longer. The older witches and wizards surged forward and attacked the death eaters with no mercy. Dumbledore would not be happy that even those in his order were not holding back and if a death eater fell to never breath again so be it. This was war and in war one did not leave the enemy alive. As Severus battled he looked around for Harry but did not see him and he wondered where the teen was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ministry Atrium:

Harry stepped forward his wand out knowing that this could be the last thing he ever did as he faced down Voldemort who blocked his way out. He hated this evil creature before him more than anything else. Voldemort had murdered his parents and he did not fear him, no he hated him and wanted to kill him. The young teen and the dark lord stared each other down, neither backing down as they circled each other. Harry was no match for Voldemort but he was a brave boy, he would not go down without a fight. Green eyes bore into red as the two stared each other down trying to probe each other's minds. For some reason it didn't work for either as some connection kept them from reading each other at this time. Finally Harry spoke first and of course it was in insult.

"I don't see how you have any followers." Harry said. "You are really ugly."

"You dare talk to me that way?" Voldemort said coldly. "I can kill you without trying!"

"Hmm, then why am I still here?" Harry replied. "I seem to recall you tried to kill me when I was a baby and that didn't work out for you very well. Then last year you tried again and still no luck."

"Well you know what they say, third time's the charm." Voldemort said raising his wand. "Say hi to your mum and dad Harry."

"I would rather he stays alive." Dumbledore said striding into the atrium. "It was most unwise of you to come here tonight Tom."

"You!" Voldemort snarled.

"Yes me, you have much to learn still Tom." Dumbledore said his wand out aimed at Voldemort.

"Not from you!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry watched as Dumbledore faced off with Voldemort and he had enough sense to get out of the way. The duel was powerful, terrifying and amazing at the same time. Harry watched as the two wizards shot powerful spells at each other, each one if it had hit their target would have killed or maimed the other. Voldemort finally disappeared in a puff of smoke and Dumbledore looked scared and Harry wondered why. Then pain far worse than he had ever felt came over him and he fell to the floor. Words that were not his came out of his mouth, words from Voldemort. Harry wanted to die, wanted the pain to be over and just as he thought he would die the pain was gone. Someone took him in a hug and held him close, familiar arms that he just wanted to stay in forever.

"It's alright Harry, you are safe, I am here." Came the welcome voice of Severus. "He will not hurt you I am here."

"Uncle Severus." Harry said and buried his head in Severus's shoulder trying his level best not to cry.

"He was here!" Came the voice of Fudge. "Voldemort here and you, you Dumbledore!"

"I will be heading back to the school, kindly let the governors know." Dumbledore was saying.

They had not captured Voldemort but now he was exposed to the world as being back. Yet with all the work they had done this last year he was not going to face a world ripe for the picking. Fudge was really doing his best to be the minister of magic that everyone needed at this time. On the surface he looked confident but deep down he did not feel he was the one who everyone should look up to. After all he was not a strong man and who was he to lead the people in this hour of war? Yet lead he would as he had been elected by the people and was not going to let them down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Oh yea, nothing seems to be going the way that Voldemort wants it to. Yet I would not discount him yet, a cornered rat can be just as dangerous if not more than one out in the open after all._

_So please review as you know that is how we fanfic writers get paid, well the only way we get paid!_


	9. Routing a Dark Lord

Chapter Nine: Routing a Dark Lord:

Grimmauld Place: November 1996:

Severus sat in the back of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place glaring at the headmaster who sat at the head of the table. He hated and did not trust the old headmaster but as both were doing their best to get rid of Voldemort it was better to work together than fight each other. So it was he was here, with Tesla, he nearly smirked as most here, including the headmaster believed him the grandson of Nicolas Tesla, not the esteemed wizard of electricity from the nineteenth century and early twentieth century. Flamel had sent both as they had the most knowledge of Technomacy in the world and it was needed to fight Voldemort.

Today Lucius Malfoy sat near his wife who placed the latest destroyed "weapon" of Voldemort's on the table. It was a simple cup of gold with a cracked edge and only a few knew what it really was here, another Horcrux of the evil dark lord. Tesla verified with his "little gadget" that looked like remarkably like an iPod, (a device that would become popular many years later) that this was the last one besides Nagini. Voldemort was as mortal as they could make him for the time being and hopefully soon they could get rid of the evil creature completely.

"So how many more of these weapons are there?" Moody asked knowing full well what these weapons were, "how many more do we need to destroy?"

"One more, then Harry can take care of Voldemort." Tesla replied, "though it would be wise to have someone soften him up before Harry has to attack him."

"How about I shoot him?" Severus asked.

"Won't work, he would throw up a shield that would keep your bullets out." Tesla said, "he is one of a very few who can block bullets that way."

" Good point, he is getting more violent despite the fact his ranks have been thinned and very few wish to join him now, thanks t' you Malfoy." Moody nodded to Lucius.

"Thank you, though I would have rather not been treated in the manner I was it did help keep many away from the dark lord."

It was only too true, Lucius had used his being tortured and humiliated and cast from the ranks of Voldemort and turned it to showing how little honor Voldemort had. Even the still loyal death eaters understood his wanting revenge as he did really have a case for being slighted by the dark lord. The key was the fact Lucius had not confessed to being a spy and as such it was his word against Voldemort and his word was winning for the time being. Lucius was a survivor and it showed in how he had turned what could have been a very bad thing into something to his advantage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nott Manor: November 1996:

Voldemort snarled and threw the paper aside drew his wand and burned it into ash. The evil dark lord had suffered many setbacks, first was when his manor was leveled to the ground, then the fiasco at the ministry. He suspected a trap but so far the torture of those remaining in his ranks was not going well at all to find the truth. Now Lucius dared attack him publically and was in fact a hero of the hour. He had in a series of articles admitted to serving the dark lord and how he had been humiliated, tortured and cast out. He had "seen the light" and with his help had helped bring down two hundred unmarked death eaters by showing a magical signature that was used by the higher ranking death eaters to identify the unmarked.

This last article by Lucius explained why he had joined the dark lord, it was to protect the magical world from the muggle world. He had been blinded and was wrong and it had taken the dark lord turning on him to realize what he knew deep down, that Voldemort was evil and was not trying to help their world. He had gone as far as to pledge to help those hurt by Voldemort and to use his vast fortunes to help the fight against Voldemort. He was well liked for his honesty, he had even undergone questioning under Veritaserum to prove he was telling the truth!

Voldemort saw Karkaroff enter the room and cast a killing curse at him, it was not as if he needed him anymore. He called Nagini letting her know dinner was served, as she had not eaten for a few months after her last human meal, she went up to the dead body and looked up at her master. Voldemort flicked his wand and stripped the body of its clothes and Nagini spent the next hour making a fine meal of the dead death eater. Thomas Nott came into the room, his lined and scarred face hidden in the shadows of his robes.

"Do you wish me to bring Lucius to you?" Nott asked.

"No, we cannot afford to lose anymore of our loyal numbers." Voldemort said calmly then as Nott looked over at Nagini's meal, "he was worthless and would have turned on us."

"Yes master." Nott said.

"There is another you can get for me, one that will serve me well." Voldemort said.

"I will be honored to help you master, will you need me to break this person?"

"I will do so myself." Voldemort said coldly.

He needed a potions master and had tried to recruit one but had failed time and time again. He would not fail again, he had his sights set on one Severus Snape, his plans to gain his services in Hogwarts had failed, Pettigrew had not driven him to his ranks but away from Hogwarts and away from him. If he were alive he would be torturing him now for his failure and for him losing fourteen years after his attack on the Potters! No he would have Severus no matter what, this time there would be no escape for the filthy little half blood.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Malfoy Manor: December 1996:

Lucius Malfoy was as safe as he could be behind blood wards and Tesla wards, a new form of wards that could keep out any determined witch or wizard or a curse breaker nearly permanently. At the moment Lucius was in bed, naked and content, he had made love with Narcissa that evening and was now drowsy, warm and content. Narcissa lay by him, her curly dark blond locks cascading down to over a slender shoulder to the pillow. She was tracing a finger on his bare chest and he liked this very much as she showed as much interest in him as the first time they had consummated their marriage.

"I love you my brave noble wizard." Narcissa said, "you have made our world a better place in standing up to the dark lord."

"It took him torturing me to see the truth." Lucius said, "I was afraid to do the right thing, but Draco never was, we had a long talk after I came back, you should be proud of our son."

"I am, though he has good friends too, I am glad he is a friend to Harry Potter." Narcissa said, "and not because of the fame, no Harry is a good boy."

"Don't forget Severus, he has done well boy the boy too." Lucius said, "though he is half muggle."

"Well my grandfather Phineas did state that though purebloods should marry only purebloods there is a time that one has to marry a half blood or even muggleborn or on the very rare occasion a muggle to keep the blood from becoming stagnant." Narcissa said, "though if Draco marries a muggle or muggleborn I will not be pleased."

"I agree my dear." Lucius said, "but let's not talk of things like this now, I wish to make love to you my love."

"You wicked wizard." Narcissa said, "I think I may have to punish you."

"Oh really? " Lucius purred, "show me how you will punish me."

Later, fully wore out Lucius lay between sleep and wake smiling, Narcissa sleeping right beside him. He was a lucky man to be alive and here with his wife. He felt freer than he had in years, he was on the right side of things now and he was going to make sure that Voldemort paid for all the evil that he had done. With that in mind he fell fast asleep by his wife with no worries at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yea one more down and Voldy is fully mortal, and no Harry did not have to hunt them down himself. Lucius is a smart man and would use being humiliated as he was against Voldemort if he could. Of course Voldemort would be this stupid in killing more of his followers just proving how evil he is._

_Anyway do please review!_


	10. Capture and Cruelties

Chapter Ten: Capture and Cruelties:

February 1997: Nott Manor:

Severus came too quickly gasping and realized two things, one he was no longer in Diagon alley and two he had been stripped of his clothing, only a rag about his hips afforded him any dignity. He managed to sit up and saw he was in a dank cold stone room and what was worse was an amused Voldemort standing over him. Severus moved to stand but was unable to as someone hit him across the shoulders with a stick keeping him on his knees. He looked over to see MacNair, clad only in a belted kilt, boots and fingerless gloves leering at him. He was a tall fine specimen of manhood, with stocky well muscled body, short black hair and matching short mustache and beautiful violet eyes. Yet for all his good looks MacNair was as evil as they came and Severus knew well the rumors of just what he enjoyed doing to his captives.

"At last we meet, I must say I have never got a chance to speak to you before." Voldemort said.

"You were too busy trying to kill those I care about." Severus replied backing from the snake-like man who rose and stood over him. "What do you want?"

"You, just you Severus." Voldemort said running a figure down Severus's face, "you have so much talent, such a pretty boy too."

"Get your hands off me!" Severus snarled.

"Watch your manners boy." Voldemort said, "MacNair, come here, hold Severus for me."

Severus struggled as he was drug to his feet, he was powerless in the hands of MacNair and he knew he was a dead man. He glared at Voldemort, refusing to show fear and refusing to bow down to this evil creature. He wondered just what tortures this evil dark lord had in store for him now.

"Master he seems to protest a bit much, a taste of the lash perhaps?" MacNair sneered.

"No, not yet, not if he behaves." Voldemort said, "you will behave will you not?"

"Go to hell." Severus snarled.

"Manners boy." Voldemort said softly in his ear.

Severus was drug to the chair once Voldemort was finished taunting him and he was forced to sit. He was bound to the chair and he wondered what was to be done to him now. He was powerless, nearly fully naked before Voldemort and he did not like the way Voldemort was looking at him, or what he had done to him so far. He could not fight back and he wondered just what the dark lord would do to him next. He flinched as Voldemort walked up to him and brushed a lock of hair from his face and cupped his chin in his hands. Severus tried to fight but Voldemort ripped into his mind so violently Severus very nearly screamed in pain. He was able to keep key things from him, the hunt for Horcruxes for one thing.

"I never said I was going to kill you." Voldemort said tracing a finger along Severus's left arm, "you will learn I am your master."

"I doubt that." Severus said. "You will not ever own me!"

"I already do." Voldemort said softly in his ear, "you just are so stubborn not to realize it".

"You want a slave for that sort of thing, go buy one." Severus shot back at Voldemort.

"Oh I think I found my slave, you are impressive." Voldemort said, as he ran a finger along Severus's jaw "yes very impressive indeed."

"May I have him master?" MacNair asked.

"No, not yet, later perhaps." Voldemort said, "this one is mine for the time being and he will learn respect."

Voldemort was not done with him as Severus found out when Voldemort sent MacNair away and it was just them. Severus found out just how evil Voldemort was when he was unbound from the chair and thrown to the floor. He swore and cursed and tried to fight but in the end Voldemort enjoyed this first of what would be many torture sessions. He was quite skilled with a whip and used that on his captive's bare body rather well. There were other things he did and when done he stood back from the bloody and battered man on the floor. Severus did his best not to whimper in pain but could not help it as Voldemort continued on with his torture of his captive. Voldemort grinned as he got his captive to scream in pain, it was such a sweet sound to the evil dark lord ears and one he would get from his captive time and time again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus woke up with a gasp and found he was lying on a soft bed with satin sheets below him. He turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing at the foot of the bed clad in a dark red robe. Her long wild hair hung down her back and her heavy lidded eyes regarded him, one was real the other had a ruby iris, a long thin scar ran down her face. Severus wondered if he was going to be given to every death eater, so far he had been tortured by Voldemort and MacNair who enjoyed hurting and humiliating him, though so far he had not been assaulted sexually but he was sure that was about to change. He was lying on his stomach and was still in pain from the last beating by MacNair, though he had been healed up, and there was no physical evidence of the torture, it was clear he was now the plaything of Bellatrix.

"You will pay for killing my husband." Bellatrix said, "since I cannot have him I will have you."

"I did what I had a right to, he was going to kill my friends!" Severus snarled, "and if I wanted a whore I would not chose you!"

"_Crucio_!" she shouted getting Severus to writhe and scream in agony when she left off with the curse he lay panting on his back on the bed, "ready for me now Severus?"

"Leave me alone!" Severus snarled embarrassed by his physical reactions to the torture, "you have no right!"

"You are mine for the evening, would you rather torture or this?" Bellatrix said, "you seem so ready for me."

"I don't want you!" Severus snarled.

Later he realized he should have just given her sex as he lay on the floor hacking blood as she stood over his broken and bleeding body. Most of the bones in his body seemed broken, all but his hands, those the dark lord made off limits. The only reason she had not gelded him or blinded or maimed him was Voldemort not allowing it. He heard jeers and felt rough hands drag him out and back to his cell, once there potions were poured down his throat, his bones and wounds were healed and he was cleaned up with cold water and left for the time being in the cold dark cell by himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nott Manor: One Week Later:

Severus woke and curled up as best he could as the door to the cell he was being kept in was opened. He was still clad only in a rag about his hips and was allowed no other covering, he had a rough shadow of beard on his face though he had been cleaned up of the blood and other things from his last torture session when he was healed up. He tensed as someone stopped before him and he looked up and showed surprise at who was here, he knew Voldemort had to know of his hatred of this man, if this was something Voldemort made up for him he really had a poor understanding of him. Albus Dumbledore in turn was shocked at the state of Severus, he was clean but it was clear he had been tortured and he was kept like an animal chained and clearly starved.

"Come to gloat old man?" Severus snarled, "or this one of Tom's little tricks?"

"I have not, I know you have no reason to believe me but I am here to get you out of here." Dumbledore said, with a flick of his wand Severus was unbound.

"Don't bother, I would rather stay here than go with you!" Severus snarled, that was saying something as Voldemort was cruel and evil to him to say the least.

Severus managed to stand but found his way blocked by Dumbledore, he snarled in anger and refused to show fear or meet the man's eyes. He was weak and still in pain despite no physical evidence of the abuse he suffered, his nerves however did remember it. He limped away from the older wizard, his feet hurt the worst as MacNair was allowed time with him and seemed to enjoy causing him to scream in pain as he tore out his toenails and used a whip on the souls of his feet. The only part of him not tortured was his hands, it was clear the dark lord would break him and force him to brew for him and would not risk his hands. Severus glared at Dumbledore hatred etched on his face wishing the man would just die or leave, either one would be preferable.

"Severus why do you hate me so much?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

"Oh I don't know." Severus said moving closer to the corner away from Dumbledore as the ancient wizard came closer to him, "maybe it has to do with the fact you made it clear I was not worth anything to you. Even Remus believes that you hated me then, I was driven from Hogwarts and you allowed it!"

"I am sorry" Dumbledore said sadly, "I made great mistakes with you."

"Yes you did, now leave me alone!" Severus said, "I would rather die than go with you!"

"Thought you would say that." Moody said walking into the room, "and I am not sorry for this at all, _stupefy_!"

"Fu…."

The spell hit Severus before he could finish what he wanted to tell Moody to go do and the old battle scarred Auror walked up to the battere captive and returned a favor from two years before, covering Severus with his cloak wrapping him up and carrying him out of the dungeons of Nott manor. He carried Severus to a fireplace, threw some floo powder on the fire, called out Hogwarts infirmary and carried Severus through.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Penshurst: March 1997:

Severus had just finished up with the latest invention he had helped create with Tesla. It would allow electrical devices in Hogwarts and the magical world to work, a simple chip could be added to any electronics device so that they would work. It was a great improvement and advancement for the magical world that would allow them to survive and thrive in this new world. He was talking with Tesla when Charity went to answer the door and in a moment came into the library with Albus Dumbledore. Severus glared at him anger on his face, just what did this man want coming here?

"Something I can help you with professor Dumbledore?" Severus asked standing to face the man.

"I have been viewing past memories on how I treated you." Dumbledore said slowly, "and others and realize I was wrong in how I treated you."

"You forced me from Hogwarts, turned even my head of house against me!" Severus snapped, "I don't want your excuses as to why you punished me for what those four boys, no really three boys did. I don't blame Remus, he was caught up in a situation he had no choice but to join in. I am sure James and Sirius would have turned on him if he did not do as they said."

"You did not deserve to be treated the way I treated you, "I am sorry." Dumbledore said, "I know you probably cannot ever forgive me but I really am sorry."

"You asked me why I hated you." Severus said, "I will return the favor, why did you hate me?"

"I was wrong, I know that now, I saw, forgive me but I thought you would become like Tom Riddle, I never gave you a chance and I regret how I treated you." Dumbledore said, "you are a far better wizard and man than I could ever be."

"I will think on forgiving you, but I cannot trust you, I don't know if I ever can." Severus replied. "Now if you will please leave!"

Dumbledore knew this, he knew that Severus had every reason to hate and loath him for what he had done to him. He had said what he needed to and so let himself out of Severus's home. He was sure Severus would never forgive him or ever trust him for what he had done to the other man and he knew he deserved the hatred aimed at him. He had made serious mistakes with Severus and he did feel badly how he had treated him all those years ago.

_Yea Voldemort is evil in torturing Severus, and the way he has done it really is out of line. Yes Moody was rather rude you could say for knocking out Severus but he knows he needs to be healed. Besides Severus will thank him later, or not… As for Dumbledore, Severus still does not like him, and I doubt that will ever change._

_Anyway please do review!_


	11. Fighting Back

Chapter Eleven: Fighting Back:

Cambridge: September 1997:

Mark Scabior stood before the mirror admiring his handsome features. He fixed his lavender and pink scarf and smoothed down his brown dragonskin waistcoat grabbing his black dragonskin leather coat and putting it on. He smiled at his reflection of a very good looking man with long brown hair tied back from his face with gray-blue eyes. He turned at a sound from Walden MacNair and grinned at him, the man was quite a bit taller than him, with such a wonderful muscles under his smooth tanned skin. He was clad in his usual "uniform" of belted kilt and black boots. He normally would have a white shirt and black waistcoat among "proper" society but tonight he had cast these aside and was wearing an unbuttoned black jacket over his bare chest.

"Ready for the hunt?" Scabior asked him.

"Oh yes, there are so many here to get." MacNair said grinning at Scabior.

"Remember, no children, we need virgins, women only this time." Scabior warned him, "the dark lord trusts us to get this right for the dark revel."

"They should be honored those we bring forward, the power they will give, I never understand why they fight so." MacNair sighed.

"It's because you don't know how to persuade them right, you get a bit brutal." Scabior said, "remember, we don't get nothing until he says so."

"Very well, let's go." MacNair said.

Both men drew on their death eater robes over their clothing and drew on their death eater masks and hoods. They were loose, designed this way so that it was harder to get the shape of the death eater and easier to fight in or discard if needed. They headed out and soon found those they were looking for, four young women, they stunned and found with a scan of their wands as virgins. This would make the dark lord very happy, they were sure of it. The girls were naturally terrified as they were rounded up and one tried to fight back as best she could. She was hit by MacNair before Scabior could stop him and kicked MacNair in the groin, he went down and Scabior raised his wand to strike her down.

"I would not do that." Severus said coldly behind Scabior.

"You!" Scabior snarled turning on Severus, he was scared but refused to show it, "the whore of the dark lord."

"Thought that was your role, time to pay." Severus replied.

The girls saw a tall lean man clad in black armor and robes with cloak billowing around him. Unlike the two other men in masks his face and head were bare. He did not look fully the part of a hero but the girls felt hope that this awful day would change for the better. Severus advanced on MacNair, stunned him and turned on Scabior who moved to attack him. One of the girls hit him, it did not do much but it made it possible for Severus to stun Scabior and bind him and MacNair, put a portkey on them and sent them away. Once they were gone Severus turned to the girls, making sure they were not hurt he _Oblivated_ them and made them think they had gone out to get movies.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Voldemort's Lair: September 1996:

Voldemort was not happy his dark revel could not happen until MacNair and Scabior got here, how hard could it be for them to get a few virgins for him? He was going to punish them horribly as they deserved, he would see that they suffered for this. He paced before his followers and turned as he heard a crack and saw two bloodied forms land before him between him and his death eaters. At first all he could see was mangled flesh but shortly he saw that this was the remains of MacNair and Scabior. Both men were naked and both had been whipped and cut badly. MacNair was dead, castrated, hands and feet missing horror on his face that meant his death had not come easily. Scabior was still alive, blinded, limbless, and gelded and bleeding badly, he would not last much longer.

"Who did this?" Voldemort snarled. "Who dared do this?"

"Severus, he said you attack any more innocents you will suffer master, it was his message n-not mine." Scabior said raising his blood soaked face sightlessly to his master, "I am sorry master."

"Find him, bring him here!" Voldemort said.

"You will not find me." Came Severus's voice from a small cube, and a hologram of the man appeared smirking at the dark lord, "did you enjoy my gifts?"

"How dare you!" Voldemort snarled.

"How dare I?" Severus said softly, "how dare I? How dare you rape and torture innocent people, how dare you even live! You have caused much evil Tom Riddle and I will see that you do not cause any more, take this as a warning, for you harm any more innocents you will pay in blood, your own!"

"You filthy halfblood!" Bellatrix snarled at Severus, "you dare harm wizards greater than you?"

"If great wizards have to rape and torture than I am glad I am not a great wizard!" Severus snarled, "you who are here are warned, I would heed that warning!"

With that the cube exploded killing Scabior instantly and sending shrapnel into the ranks of the death eaters. What should have been a dark revel for the evil dark lord was now a warning to all here to quit their evil ways or die a slow and painful death. Voldemort did not take the warning as he should have, no instead he was thinking of going after Severus proving once more how evil and insane he really was.

"I want Snape brought to me, alive and unharmed!" Voldemort snarled, "I want to see the light leave his eyes when I remove his heart and feed it to Nagini!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yea Severus was violent in what he did, but can you blame him? After the way he was treated? Oh yes he had every right to do what he did. War is a nasty business, I know this, and I think very much as a warrior and know how to eliminate a problem. Take a murder out with the guillotine, death by castration for a rapist and hanging for a traitor. _

_So please do review!_


	12. Endgame

Chapter Twelve: Endgame:

Hogwarts: May 1997:

Severus watched as Neville Longbottom, a normally quiet kind boy attack Bellatrix Lestrange. With the sword of Gryffindor. That he had got from the sorting hat. He used it after he sliced Bellatrix with a well aimed _Sectumsempra, _taking her head off with the sword. Voldemort had thought he would come to Hogwarts and face docile students but instead he was facing well trained warriors. This was due to Dumbledore realizing they were at war and in war you can't allow the enemy to live. Oh to be sure he hated this and could not kill himself but he did not (and could not) stop those under him from doing so. Severus drew his own sword out of Nott and turned to cast a blasting hex at a death eater behind him.

It was not Voldemort's day, he had thought to attack Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts all at once. He had not figured out that Harry had a link to his mind and had countered each one of his plans. The plans were falling through now as Aurors under invisibility cloaks with goblins were dealing with the problem in Diagon Alley, the Centaurs had agreed to help the villagers in Hogsmeade in exchange for full control over the forbidden forest and here at the school reformed werewolves, giants and a whole lot of Tesla/Snape "magic" in all three places. It was a slaughter in all three places, Severus got word over his radio that Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were secure and maybe one or two death eaters remained alive.

"Oi Tommy boy over here!" Harry said as Voldemort was ready to strike down Lucius, "it's me you want you wanker!"

"So you wish to die, is that it Harry?" Voldemort said turning to deal with the teen warrior, "you wish me to kill you?"

"No, I am going to kill you, you know if you had only left the prophecy alone we would not be here like this. Most prophecies, if not nearly all are self-fulfilling and I have the power you know not."

"What is that love?" Voldemort sneered.

"No Tesla coil." Harry replied.

"Tesla what?" Voldemort asked looking puzzled.

"Well I could explain it but why don't I just show you, oh and with magic I can do all kinds of cool things with it."

Harry pointed to a large Tesla coil and the hum and crackle made many students and others take a few steps back. Harry slipped on some gloves and Voldemort braced and cast a shield, Harry let the electricity catch his glove and he held the electrical power in his hands turning cupping it in his gloves and threw it at Voldemort. To say that this high electrical charge and Voldemort's shield did not mix would be putting it mildly. He remained on his feet for the few moments the electrical ball coursed through him then went to ground, he fell dead and Harry stepped back.

"Wow, that really was the power he knew not." Neville said walking up to Harry smirking.

"I would agree." Severus said, "he never was very smart when it came to electrical things despite growing up in a muggle orphanage."

"Hmm, well now what do we do?" Lucius asked. "What will be done to me?"

"Community service, in the muggle world, would do you good." Harry replied, "don't worry I think you will like it actually."

Lucius nodded and helped with the cleanup of the remaining death eaters. He was surprised he was not going to head to Azkaban and wondered what tortures Harry Potter had in mind. There was no mercy for the death eaters that refused to surrender, they were killed. Those captured were not tortured but would be held until they would be tried and then either put in community service, Azkaban or executed depending on their crimes. The battle wound down, the dead were carted off and the injured were tended to. Severus was sad to see that Percy Weasley, Collin Creevy, Vincent Crabbe, Marietta Edgecombe, Alastor Moody and fifty Aurors had all died. This was a low death rate but the death eaters had still suffered far worse, over five hundred had died that day and it was a time of mourning as well as celebration for what had happened this day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Penshurst: February 2000:

Severus looked up as his son came into the room and took a seat by the fire with Draco Malfoy, his best friend from the age of eleven on. Draco had short white blond hair and gray eyes and looked more like his mother than father now. He looked amused as he took a seat and stretched his hands to the fire to warm his nearly numb fingers, both boys had been flying even though it was very cold, below freezing in fact.

"What has got you two so happy?" Severus asked.

"Father, his probation is up." Draco said.

"Yes I am aware of that." Severus replied.

"He likes what he is doing, helping children, so much so mother has joined him in turning the Lestrange manor into an orphanage for magical orphans." Stephen replied, "he really likes children, and wants to help as much as he can."

"That is not all, he is funding three group homes, it's what muggles call their orphanages now." Draco said, "staffed with squibs no less, he says, well he says that we have so much and they so little we have to help."

"I am glad to see he is changing for the better." Severus said, "I do hope I do not have to beat him anymore."

"You should not, may I come in?" Lucius asked at the window.

Severus looked over at the pureblood wizard noticing he was still clad in his well cut black muggle suit and tie his long black hair tied back. Lucius had protested wearing muggle clothes at first, but only at first, he found, for the most part he actually like them that robes could be cumbersome and that the muggles had some good ideas. He did draw a very sharp line at tee shirts, jeans or anything too causal, he was a lord after all and had standards to keep.

"I have come to a conclusion, thinking really." Lucius said.

"And what a novel thing for you." Severus said just as Nicholas came into the room.

"What have you thought Lucius?" Nicholas asked.

"No more lords, light or dark." Lucius said, "I serve the queen and freedom from here on out."

"Good thing that." Severus said taking a cup of tea, "I thought you would become Dumbledore's lapdog."

"Still hate him?" Lucius asked.

"No, not really, not when I forced the changes at Hogwarts, the muggleborn classes for those raised only in the magical world and wizard classes for the muggleborn for one. Harry and my children creating house unity and to think Dumbledore nearly drove me from the magical world."

"So glad it did not happen." Lucius replied.

"As am I, I do have Nicholas and my family to thank." Severus replied.

It was only too true, due to his father and an ancient alchemist Severus had ended up a respected, powerful and very wealthy wizard. If the best revenge was living well then he had had it in spades against one Albus Dumbledore. He had children a wonderful wife, great friends and what did Dumbledore have? Some tiles and awards and a cold tower to live in alone, no children and no grandchildren to carry on his line. Severus smiled as he sipped at his tea realizing he had a long and very good life to look forward to.

The End


End file.
